Ese hombre - Songfic
by mnj2327
Summary: SONGFIC JANDRE- Ese hombre - Pimpinela


Hacía mucho que quería escribir un songfic, pero aunque tenía muchas canciones en mente, no sabía en que Fandom escribir, hasta que recordé el pequeño crush de André por Jade, pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado, cabe destacar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y que escribo sin ningún fin de lucro.

En la relación de Beck y Jade algo ya no andaba bien, hacía un par de años que se habían graduado de HA, Beck cada vez se miraba más distante y ahora ostentaba el título de casanova, Jade por su parte poco a poco había ido dejando los celos.

Se habían ido a vivir juntos, ya llevaban poco más de un año viviendo así, para nadie era sorpresa que se hubieran hecho famosos, todos lo eran, Jade era una gran actriz y Beck no se quedaba atrás, habían conseguido buenos papeles en varias obras y películas. Tori y André eran cantantes, tenían varios discos e inclusive hacían duetos seguido, Cat y Robbie por su parte tenían un show de comedia, se complementaban muy bien, pero sus trabajos no evitaban que se vieran seguido.

Pasado un tiempo todos notaron los cambios en Beck y en Jade, Beck ahora raras veces acompañaba a Jade en sus salidas de los domingos o en sus juegos de cartas los viernes por la noche, Jade solo lo justificaba con trabajo o que estaba cansado, pero eran famosos, no era como si su vida pudiera ser completamente privada, los chismes corrían rápido y pronto se miraban fotos de Beck en fiestas o antros rodeado de mujeres.

Jade por su parte se enfocó mucho en su carrera, le iba demasiado bien, era la actriz principal de varias series de misterio y comenzó con una serie de terror que ella misma dirigía, pero ya no se le miraba tanto con Beck, aunque todos sabían una cosa, y eso era que ella tenía a alguien, se le notaba, además que como pasó con Beck, sus vidas no eran tan privadas y la habían encontrado en restaurantes lujosos o en obras de teatro acompañada, solo que su acompañante siempre se las arreglaba para no salir en las fotos.

Un día, Jade simplemente desapareció de la vida de Beck, ella se marchó, Beck cayó en la locura y en depresión, si bien era verdad que se había vuelto un casanova, también era verdad que solo amaba a Jade y solo a ella, comenzó a tomar y en un bar tranquilo se encontró con su mejor amigo, que también era amigo de Jade, André.

-Hola amigo

-Hola Beck

 _Ese hombre_

 _No quiso hacerte daño_

 _No le guardes rencor, compréndelo_

 _Ese hombre_

 _Solo vino a ocupar_

 _El enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejó_

-Beck, no debes estar así, tu sabes mejor que nadie todo lo que la descuidaste y sobre todo como es ella.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que la amo, y que nadie me puede alejar de ella

 _Cometí mil errores_

 _Descuide tantas cosas_

 _Pero ella sabía que yo no podía_

 _Vivir sin su amor_

-Tienes que poder, ella se fue y te dejo, simplemente debes superarlo, además esto le puede hacer daño a tu carrera

-Eso no importa, yo simplemente no puedo avanzar sin ella, tú sabes algo de ella, cierto, siempre fuiste cercano a ella también, dime como esta

 _Tienes que olvidarla_

 _Aunque te haga daño_

 _Tal vez a su lado_

 _Ahora seas feliz, compréndelo_

 _Sé muy bien lo que sientes_

 _Pero voy a decirte_

 _Lo que ella me habló_

-Ella está bien

 _Cuéntale que estoy muy bien_

 _Que fueron muchos años de soledad_

 _Que ya nunca podría volver con él_

-Convéncela

-No lo puedo hacer

-Convéncela

 _Dile que así es mejor_

 _Que al fin ahora hay alguien_

 _Que piensa en mi_

 _Que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor_

-Sé que él le mintió

\- ¿Por qué hablas así?

-Sé que él le mintió

 _Ese hombre_

 _Se nota que la quiere_

 _La he visto tan cambiada_

 _Está mucho mejor_

 _Tú lo sabes y por eso te duele_

 _Él ha puesto en su vida una ilusión_

-Beck ella está bien.

-Cómo puede estar bien sin mí, dímelo, yo simplemente no puedo vivir sin ella

-Tienes que aprender, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que

 _Si pudiera hablarle_

 _Sé que él comprendería_

 _Yo le haría saber_

 _Que ella está junto a él_

 _Por dolor_

-Beck, tienes que dejarla ir, tú sabes que no le eras fiel

-Pero la amo, André, las demás no significaron nada

-La dejaste sola mucho tiempo

 _Ya no te engañes, ella lo quiere_

 _La vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo_

 _Aunque se lo que sientes_

 _Yo tengo que decirte_

 _Lo que ella me habló_

-André no puedo simplemente olvidarla

-La hiciste infeliz mucho tiempo Beck

-Simplemente no puedo

 _Cuéntale que soy feliz_

 _Que a veces me da pena mirar atrás_

 _Pero no tengo miedo, quiero vivir_

-Como pudo cambiar

-Se ha cansado de ti

-Como pudo cambiar

 _Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer_

 _Que alguien necesita por fin mi amor_

 _Que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien_

-Ese hombre robó

-No fue culpa de él

-Ese hombre robó

-Beck, ella está bien, ahora está mejor

-Tú como lo sabes, la haz visto acaso

-Claro que la he visto

-Sabes quién me la robó, dime donde esta ese maldito

 _Ese hombre_

 _No quiso hacerte daño_

 _No le guardes rencor, compréndelo_

 _No lo dudes, es tu amigo y te quiere_

 _Por qué ese hombre_

 _Ese hombre_

 _Soy yo_


End file.
